Así debe ser
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings. Pareja 7: Battler/Shannon. SPOILERS EP8. ¿Cómo sería si no hubiese olvidado? ¿Habría cambiado todo, Shannon-chan? ¿El futuro? ¿Nosotros? ¿Eres feliz?


**Reto: **10 parejas**  
>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Shannon  
><strong>Notas:<strong> **_Spoilers del EP8. _**_Metaworld._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género:<strong> Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos:<strong> Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>7. Balance

* * *

><p><strong>Así debe ser.<strong>

De algún modo se siente como en los viejos tiempos, como si nada hubiese cambiado en absoluto, ni las estaciones, ni los años, mucho menos las estaturas, los cuerpos o los sentimientos. Battler, mucho más alto de como ella lo recuerda, pero siempre igual de sonriente, siempre igual de sincero. Shannon, la misma niña que jugaba con él a los detectives y misterios, tímida y sonrojada, pero valiente cuando es necesario. Los dos sentados en algún rincón solitario del jardín, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos, a pesar de que un mar de acontecimientos se ha lanzado contra ellos y las olas furiosas, en las cuales debían de permanecer juntos (¿no era una promesa?) los han dejado en lados opuestos del mundo.

Y así debe de ser, piensa Shannon, mirando a su alrededor Golden Land, con toda la apariencia de la mansión Ushiromiya, una en la cual ella no tiene que servir con rangos inferiores, sino que es un igual, una de tantos amos de las legendarias rosas doradas y la brisa cálida que le lleva las risas de las personas como un viento optimista. Así debe de ser.

—¿No es genial? —acota Battler, echando una mirada divertida hacia la lejanía, donde todos los primos, salvo Ange y él, juegan a atraparse unos a otros. Sus ojos azules tienen un tinte profundo de melancolía, también una pizca de alegría y Shannon sabe que ésta última aparece siempre que ve a Beatrice, cuya silueta no está al alcance, pero que con su voz le hace saber a todos de su presencia, esa voz cruda, infantil, fuerte como un grito.

—Sí, es genial, Battler-san —puede sentirlo emanando de él, el mismo sentimiento de calidez y satisfacción que calienta su pecho por las noches, cuando cierra los ojos sin poder creer cómo ha terminado todo, cuando George la abraza por la espalda, en algo que durante mucho tiempo sólo constituyó parte de un sueño.

—Casi parece como en los viejos tiempos —comenta él, echándose hacia atrás en el banco que comparten para admirar el mismo cielo que siempre los ampara a todos en ese mundo sin dolor.

Ella se limita a asentir, pensando por millonésima ocasión en el concepto de destino y en como éste los guío hacia ese momento, con todas las piezas del rompecabezas justo en su lugar, a pesar de que todo parecía en su contra. La promesa rota luego subsanada por un nuevo amor, la llegada de Kanon, el sacrificio de Beatrice... La decisión de Battler... Todo se había ido entretejiendo como los hilos plateados de una telaraña, hasta que quedó la perfecta figura del final feliz, aún después de la muerte de la araña. Y por eso el destino era tan impredecible...

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Después de todo, ella había estado enamorada de Battler y luego heredó esos sentimientos a Beatrice, aquella con mucho más fortaleza para enfrentar y convertir el dolor en su última oportunidad, ¿quién lo iba a decir? Ni ella misma podría habérselo imaginado en sus sueños más felices, ahora desvanecientes, manchas borrosas bajo sus párpados que poco a poco van desapareciendo. Soñó que se casaba con Battler. Soñó con el felices para siempre. Pero ese final le ha correspondido a Beatrice y ella no puede concebirlo de otra manera, ella ahora se da cuenta de cómo su pieza no encaja con la de Battler, de cómo nunca encajó desde que el valor la abandonó.

Y ahora tiene a George y la que se ha casado es Beatrice. Y ahora tiene a George y las dudas en su pecho no son más que ligeras sombras, temerosas de la luz que irradia ese mundo de perfecta calma. Lo tiene a él y a su anillo de compromiso, brillante en su mano izquierda como si quisiera emular al sol, tiene las miradas aprobatorias de Eva, la sonrisa de Hideyoshi, las burlas de Jessica e incluso las de Kanon. ¿No es mejor así? Cuando levanta la vista para observar a Battler, la duda parece querer aflorar, tiembla en sus ojos cuando los desvía de su rostro, aunque él por supuesto ya ha podido verla, la conoce tan bien.

—¿Eres feliz, Shannon-chan? —pregunta de pronto, tratando de romper la atmósfera nada adecuada de melancolía en ese lugar, tan seguro y tan privado que sólo ellos conocen desde que eran niños.

—Sí —responde inmediatamente ella, recordando que sus sueños cambiaron con el paso de los años y que ahora todos ellos se han vuelto realidad—. Sí lo soy, Battler-san. Es sólo que...

—Te estabas preguntando, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo sería si...? —aquella hasta parece una de sus viejas discusiones sobre el género del misterio, sobre si éste u otro carácter ha sido el asesino, sobre si equis o ye trampa será la necesaria para cometer un asesinato que a primera vista parece imposible. Ella ríe entre dientes, asintiendo nuevamente a su pregunta.

¿Cómo sería si no hubiese olvidado? Battler no puede completar la frase, aún pesa sobre él la culpa, el pecado que milagrosamente los llevó a un final sin dolor, reparado con magia, milagros y certeza. Él se lo había planteado en esos horribles momentos en los cuales creyó a Beato perdida, en el sexto juego mientras yacía dormida, él con la incertidumbre de no saberla despierta y a su lado. Toda la tragedia se hubiese evitado, sin duda, sólo había hecho falta un poco más de valor de su parte, menos ira y más humildad. Habría regresado por ella, sin duda. Le gustaba y no quería romper la promesa. Habría regresado por ella para llevársela a su mundo, para alejarla del mal de la verdad y el oro, la sangre y el deseo de venganza. Y habrían sido felices, habrían vivido, quizás bajo el juramento de "hasta que la muerte los separe". Pero es absurdo pensar cosas así, ¿verdad? El tiempo no puede regresarse, ni siquiera con magia.

—Yo también, Shannon-chan —dijo más animado, compartiendo su risita, que pronto se esfumó de su rostro al ponerse serio, para cumplir la parte que le correspondía después de tantos años y tantos sufrimientos—. Lo siento, Shannon-chan. Por no regresar por ti, por todo el daño que te causé.

Una sombra de seriedad aflora en su rostro, tan extraña que descompone todas sus facciones en unas más grises, más tristes. Shannon siente la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas, las palabras tan esperadas del príncipe por fin saliendo para redimir su alma. Niega con la cabeza suavemente, los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas que en realidad Beatrice debería de derramar, pues todos esos recuerdos le pertenecen a ella y para Shannon no son más que sombras, o al menos eso cree, hasta que el dolor aflora en su pecho, hasta que el dolor le hace sentir que, después de todo, el primer amor nunca se olvida.

—No importa, Battler-san. Pero gracias... —y ahí está la misma niña de la que se enamoró cuando tenía 12 años, la que se ponía como histérica cuando se trataba de misterios, la que lo sabía todo de cuartos secretos y habitaciones cerradas. La de los ojos brillosos a la cual traicionó.

Battler no sabe qué decir, los momentos demasiado melodramáticos nunca han sido lo suyo, una marcada diferencia entre Shannon y Beatrice y sin duda del destino ambivalente que lo mantendría siempre atado. Quizás después de todo habían llegado a un balance, quizás después de todo, el futuro con anillo de bodas nunca había sido posible, quizás después de todo, hizo bien en no regresar...

—¡Aquí estás, Battler! —la voz estrepitosa y chillona de Beatrice se acerca por entre los arbustos que rodean su ahora ya no tan secreto punto de reunión, parece un poco enfadada cosa que hace reír aún más a Shannon, quien se apresura a limpiarse las lágrimas aunque nadie podría decir a ciencia cierta si son de tristeza o de felicidad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te voy a cortar la...!

El joven se levanta riendo nerviosamente para ir al encuentro de su esposa, no sin antes tenderle la mano a Shannon para ayudarla a levantarse y a pasar por entre los arbustos y árboles, que sin duda no soportan a figuras muy grandes, como el país de nunca jamás, al que habían ingresado al tener 12 años de edad.

—Será nuestro secreto, ihihi —susurra él cuando la luz se hace más fuerte y el sonido de las risas parece amplificarse, cuando el borde del jardín queda a sus espaldas y Beatrice los recibe, sin duda molesta por su desaparición—. ¿Es una promesa, Shannon-chan? —hay un libro sobre la banca escondida y perdida entre los árboles, ambos conocen muy bien cuál es y cómo termina, sin embargo, han decidido seguirse reuniendo en ese lugar secreto (en ese país de nunca jamás) para conmemorar los viejos tiempos, ¿y por qué no? También para poner a prueba el balance de su universo.

**FIN.**


End file.
